The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pieris japonica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Opstal 10’. ‘Opstal 10’ represents a new cultivar of Pieris, an evergreen shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Pieris arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Rato’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,331) in Zundert, The Netherlands in January 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in 2206 in Zundert, The Netherlands by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.